Kuro Kochou
by BlackBirdsRevenge
Summary: well i don't know what to put here. This is a Hiei love story with lots of twists and turns. I hope you enjoy it.


Character Information:

Name: Itsu Urameshi  
>Nicknames: KoKo (Friends), Black Butterfly (Enemies)  
>Age: 17<br>Fear/s: Fire  
>Demon:Telepathic Shadow Nekotnma (cat demon)<br>Appearence:  
>(Human)<br>Raven black hair that goes to your mid back =always braided=  
>BlueGreen =hazel= eyes that change color  
>Creamy complection<br>Longish fingernails that are always painted black  
>Your 5'1" =3 inches shorter than Hiei=<br>A petite figure =nothing to oitta the ordinary=  
>(Demon)<br>Long jet black hair with a white streak on half your bangs that goes to your butt =always either loose or in a ponytail=  
>IceMetalic blue eyes  
>Razor sharp claws and fangs<br>About 5'6" =2 inches taller than Hiei=  
>Hour glass figure =slightly larger then normal chest and rear=<br>Creamy Complection  
>Black ears and tail with white tips<br>Personality:  
>Quiet and VERY short tempered, you are a 'live for the moment' kinda accept people easily but it takes a while for them to earn your trust. Your very athletic, the way you move is so graceful that you look like a when your demon side comes free it's a completely different story. Your eyes ice over leaving youcold, ruthless,andblood thirstyWhen you are in your demon form you fight with no mercy and you become consumed by your bloodlust. You fight hard to try and keep your demon side (we'll just call her Akkuma) under control but when you becomeknocked out(like someone knocks you out, not ehrn your sleeping or anything like that; your not Gaara)or someone you care about is in harms way you snap and your other form breaks free and sets her wrath on everyone =aside from the ones she is trying to protect=.  
>Past:<br>When you were 8 your parents died in a house fire, you would have died too if Yusuke =your cousin= had run in to save you. Since then you have developed a fear of fire, became a mute =saying only nii-san to Yusuke and "Chu"=, and you also found out that you are a telepathic cat demon with the ability to weildshadows. Since you were ten =when you found out what you were= you have worked for Koenma as an assassian. You call Yusuke nii-san =even though he's younger then you= because he has always protected you and he acts like a big brother.  
>Present Day:<br>You recently bought a house =using the money that Koenma pays you= because you got sick and tired of your Aunt Atsuko's obsessive drinking. So you along with Yusuke and Kurama all moce into your new ginormious house (seriously it's 3 stories 4 if you include the basment) and you have the entire third floor to yourself =because Yusuke and Kurama are such gentlemen=.

Part 1: Unspoken Words Heard

(Itsu P.O.V)

I sat in a tree watching the busy world pass by, I heard footsteps and looked down. I saw my nii-sans friend Kurama. As soon as he was close enough to the tree I jumped off and glomped him.

"Chu" I squealed nuzzling him. It has been about 9 years since I've spoken any real words but some people were pretty good at figuring me out.

"I missed you too KoKo. Where is Yusuke at?" Kurama laughed.

"Chu" I replied then jumped off him and pulled him up as I began dragging him to the apartment the three of us shared. Once we got there I saw nii-san laying on the couch watching T.V.

"Nii-san chu" I squealed again and this grab his attention and he saw Kurama with me.

"Ey Kurama where ya been?" Yusuke said getting up. Kurama looked down at me and his smile told me it was time to detach myself from his arm.

"….Chu" I said sadly then walked in the kitchen and sitting on the counter top I began trying to find something to eat. By the time I had made a sandwich and I heard Yusuke and Kurama talking but didn't bother listening to the topic.

*Probably just dumb boy stuff* I thought while eating and putting the stuff away. When I closed the refrigerator door I saw a boy a little taller then me standing there staring at me with attentive eyes.

"And just who are you onna" the boy asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"CHUUUU" I screamed out loud and in my head I was screaming *AHHHH! What the fuck this dude is almost as short as me*.

"I am not short onna" the boy spoke with an edge to his tone while Yusuke and Kurama ran into the kitchen and I hid behind Yusuke.

*Did he just read my mind* I say in my head.

"Yes I did onna" the boy answered *What a stupid girl, why does Yusuke keep her around*.

*HEY! I am not stupid* I yelled *Who the hell is this punk*"Chu" I said turning my attention to Yusuke.

"Hiei you didn't have to scare Itsu half to death" Kurama said.

*I am Hiei Jaganshi and I see you can read minds as well hmm onna* Hiei thought not even paying attention to Kurama.

I nodded *Stop calling me onna, I am Itsu Urameshi, Yusukes cousin*.

"Hey Hiei did you hear Kurama" Yusuke yelled "Leave her alone".

*No*"Chu!" I yelled to him *He can hear me, don't make him leave!*

"But- Whatever KoKo" Yusuke said sighing and leave the room with Kurama right behind him. I grabbed Hiei and drug him up to my room (me: I want Hiei in my room T.T).

*So you can really hear me?* I asked him sitting on my bed while Hiei immediately sat on my windowsill. *Yes, and it seems you can hear my thoughts as well* he thought.

I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

*I like your room, its very black.*

*Thank you. Why don't you speak?*

*I find this more entertaining* Hiei thought while smirking.

*Oh*

*And why don't you speak?*

I explained my story to him and he stared at me with curious eyes the whole time, as if he was trying to figure me out or something.

*So you see I should be dead but because of Yusuke nii-san I'm not. I can't really say why I don't talk I've tried but it seems no words come out, the psychologist said it's my way of coping with the death of my parents but I don't know I mean I haven't talked for about 9 years* I finished with teary eyes. Hiei was about to think something but then Yusuke burst into my room.

"Nii-san" I said surprised.

"God whys it all quiet in here?" Yusuke questioned with his arms crossed.

*Please don't tell nii-san I don't want him to know* I begged Hiei, he merely smirked again and nodded in response. Through telling my story Hiei found that I was a nekotenma, but everyone else is still oblivious to it; in return I found out that Hiei is a fire demon (me: shouldn't you be scared pf him then? .).

"I told Itsu about my ability to read minds and she was letting me read hers, is that a problem detective?" Hiei answered.

"No" Yusuke snapped "But Botan wants us downstairs, all of us" directing his glance at me. I nearly danced out the door and went down to the living room.

*He heard me the cute guy heard me, oh this is the best day ever* I cheered in my head and from behind me I heard a small heh sound.

*Yes I heard you and I'm still listening* Hieis' voice said in my head making me blush.

*Oh god that's not fair* I whined.

*Heh heh don't worry I think you're cute too…. KoKo* Hiei snickered as he walked pass me and I turned a darker shade of red.

"KoKo are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"Chu" I nodded. I ran by the windowsill and sat down below Hiei and from the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. By the couch was a blue haired girl with pink eyes wearing a pink kimono and hovering on a broomstick. I cringed at the pink kimono and looked down at my own all black attire.

"Alright Botan what is this about" Yusuke asked coming into the room and plopping on the couch.

"Koenma wants you ALL in his office" the blue haired girl answered. As if on cue Kuwabara came running into the room and the blue haired girl opened a hole in the room.

*What the? O.o* I yelled in my head.

*It's a portal to the Spirit World* Hiei answered and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the portal with him with the others fallowing. We landed in what looked like an office. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were already there in the room and they were standing in front of a desk. Hiei pulled me over and I stood between him and Yusuke while staring at the infant that sat at the desk covered in paperwork.

"So this is her" the infant spoke and Botan nodded.

*What the hell is going on?* I cried in my head.

Part 2: Dreams

(Itsu P.O.V)

I woke up in my bed the next day and sat up rubbing my head *What the hell happened last night?*

-Flash Back-

"So this is her" the infant behind the desk said as Botan nodded her head rapidly "Do you know how strong she is yet?".

"No sir, I'm not entirely sure she even knows what she is" Botan replied. I stared at them confused but didn't make a sound.

"What do you mean Botan, she's a human" Yusuke said in a confused tone.

"No Yusuke she's a demon" the infant replied.

*Gah! How the hell does the baby know that? I have extreme control over my spirit power so how does he know?* I yelled trying to figure out how the baby knew that I'm a demon. Beside me I saw Hiei smirk.

*You wouldn't* I hissed at him, it was out of my nature to be unnecessarily mean but this was serious business.

"Koenma she knows exactly what she is" Hiei said right before Yusuke was about to say something.

"Is that true KoKo" Yusuke asked turning his attention to me in utter shock.

"Chu nii-san" I answered looking down in shame as he stared at me in astonished.

"Well good that means we don't have to explain anything to her. Now on to business, Yusuke, Itsu is now apart of your team; from what I know she is a very powerful demon indeed" Koenma explained while I continued looking down.

*That wasn't fair* I told Hiei.

*You were hiding your spirit power, no one would have figured out that you knew that's why I told them. But on a side note I find you very intriguing * he answered.

"Now your mission is to find this demon" Koenma said holding up a picture.

*Damn it a fire demon why'd it have to be that*"Chu!" I screamed tears in my eyes. Everyone turned their attention to me and Hiei had a smirk on his face as if he found it funny that I'm afraid of fire but like him. Yusuke came over to me and was trying to calm me down.

"She's deathly afraid of fire, it killed her parents when she was 8 and almost killed her but I got to her in time" he explained and everyone looked away and I was now crying in complete terror.

"So it's a fire demon" he said trying not to laugh.

"Yes" Koenma answered "And I believe it will be easier to find the demon if you split up into groups. I have taken the liberty to chose the pairs….Kuwabara and Kurama, Yusuke and Botan, and that leaves Hiei and Itsu". My eyes went wide in fear of being away from Yusuke. Yusuke just nodded in silence still trying to calm my silent crying.

*I'm the best person for you to be with* Hiei explained *I'm a fire demon so I'll protect you onna*. That calmed me down knowing that Hiei could control the fire but I was still a little uneasy.

"You leave in two days, be back here then to leave" Koenma said then pushed a button on his desk.

-End Flash Back-

*Right the fire demon…. I wonder what's gonna happen…. And what about Hiei* I thought as I remained unmoving in my bed aside from looking at the clock and seeing it was 3:56pm.

*Don't worry onna I wont let anything happen to either of us* Hieis voice said in my head snapped to my right and I saw him sitting on my windowsill again and looking out the window. I immediately turned my head away knowing that I was beat red.

*How long has he been there* I shrieked.

*Since about 3am. Your dreams are quite entertaining* he said and I could tell he was smirking. I shrieked in my head and instantly began thinking of what It was I dreamt of… I found nothing…. I felt my face getting hotter and hotter and I felt like I was going to explode.

*What the hell was I dreaming of!*

"Heh heh, it wasn't that bad but I did learn something about you* Hiei snickered. I swallowed hard and my breathing started getting heavy.

*Wh- What did you learn* I stuttered. Suddenly Hiei was right in front of me, his face inches from mine. My face was now the exact color of a tomato and he was getting closer and closer to me.

"I learned that you knew who I was before we ever met and you thought you could keep that a secret." He said calmly. I sighed in relief that that was the only thing he learned and then I suddenly stiffened more as Hieis nose and my nose were now touching.

"I learned one more thing as well…."

*A- And wh- what's that* I stuttered again trying to focus my efforts on breathing instead of his sweet breath. Hiei moved his head slightly and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I learned that you love me, you pronounced your love for me to your friend Rikka =who is also a telepath= and swore that one day you would make me yours and that if anyone ever tried to take me from you, you would kill them" He continued. I didn't move a muscle I didn't even breathe, I was so embarrassed that I was about to cry. Hieis lips were now brushing against mine, I swear I felt my heart stop beating.

*To love someone you don't know how pathetic…. but the same could be said for me my _Black__Butterfly__" _Hiei said pressing his lips into mine. I was shocked for multiple reasons 1) Hiei called me by the name I go by when assonating demons and 2) because he was now kissing me. It was impossible to try and resist him so I gave into my senses and kissed him back.

(Hiei P.O.V)

I pressed my lips into Itsus' and I felt shock course through her body, yet she did not resist me. She is the infamous Black Butterfly, she is the one who killed countless demons without mercy, and yet now she seemed so fragile and weak against me. Our lips molded together as we kissed and I felt her heart begin to race. Her dream revealed so much to me, she was the hunter with no heart always getting the prey yet I was different. As she pronounced her love for me to her friend, refusing to attack me I in return stalked her, the butterfly, ready to strike at a moments notice, yet a part of me begged the other not to kill and thus started my infatuation with the Black Butterfly. She was different here then she was there. Rikka called her Akkuma instead of Itsu but why? I was almost certain that Itsu was the Black Butterfly.

(Itsu P.O.V)

Hiei pulled away and was now back at the windowsill, I was dazed and confused.

*Did I do something wrong* I said teary eyed. He turned his head towards me and suddenly Yusuke walked in.

"Oh! There you two are" Yusuke yelled and Hiei pretended to be startled awake and I just stared at them both.

"Chu nii-san" I said smiling, Yusuke smiled back and then turned to Hiei.

"What are you doing in here?" Yusuke asked him.

"Well detective I don't have a room and Itsu has the biggest windowsill" Hiei answered emotionlessly. Yusuke shrugged.

"Just come downstairs, the girls wanna play a game and we have no choice but to play" Yusuke said once he was about to leave then he shut the door. I jumped out of bed, Hieis face started turning red.

*What's wrong?* I asked worried. He didn't reply and then I looked at myself and realized that I was only in my black tank top and lacy black panties (me: you undressed yourself the night before you just don't remember it). Now I was turning red again as I found my silk pajama bottoms and slipped them on. The next thing I knew Hiei was at my side.

"Lets go" he said after coughing. I took that moment to pry in his head to see what he was thinking. I saw me in my tank top and panties. Blushing I moved closer to his side and nudged him, he looked down at me in curiosity

*Hentei no baka* I said still blushing and skipped off downstairs, looking back to see his face red.

Part 3: Truth Or Dare?

I danced into the living room with Hiei right behind me and saw everyone laughing and then I noticed two people that I didn't know.

"Chu" I said getting Yusukes attention and he along with the two new girls came walking up to me.

"KoKo this is Yukina" he said pointing to a girl with sea foam colored hair and ruby red eyes like Hieis.

"Nice to meet you" Yukina said with a smile.

"Chu" I replied smiling back.

"And this is Keiko" Yusuke said pointing to a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match; both girls were taller then me but it didn't come as a surprise at all.

"Hello KoKo" Keiko said.

"Chu" I replied and then the two girls pulled me over to the couch, where I sat between Botan and Keiko in agony.

"Okay so to pass the time were gonna play a game and EVERYONE has to play" Botan cheered in a overly happy tone. There were moans and groans but eventually everyone agreed, even Hiei, on account that I said I was playing. So Botan decided she was gonna go first.

"Hmm Yusuke, truth or dare"

"Dare" Yusuke said confidently until he saw the look on Botans face.

*How predictable* I thought

"I dare you to kiss Keiko" she said nearly laughing evilly. Yusuke shrugged and leaned over to Keiko (who was sitting on the other side of him) and started to kiss her, then it got awkward so Kurama cleared his throat. They pulled away blushing like crazy.

"KoKo truth or dare" Yusuke asked trying to use a scary tone,

I matched his tone and got more of a reaction out of everyone "Chu".

"Really okay…. I dare you to show everyone what your demon side looks like"

"Chu?"

"Yes really" Yusuke yelled.

"Chu" I said rolling my eyes and standing up. All the while everyone watched with

curious eyes.

*Trezit cu noaptea in care ei atat de aproape =awaken the night that looms so close=* I thought and a black light engulfed me. Once the light faded away in my place stood Akkuma her black and white hair flowing freely and her ears and tails twitched with the new environment.

"I-Itsu" Keiko managed to say in utter shock of my new form.

"My name is Akkuma" I say upholding my normal personality in this form =you can talk in this form=, I couldn't afford to be soft in this state. I saw Hieis eyes widen as if seeing a figure from his past.

"Wow, what beauty" Kurama murmured. Kuwabara started to drool due to the fact that my black clothes clung to my body.

"You people bore me, I'm leaving" I said emotionlessly *Liber la lumina de la ingeri cintec =free the light from the angels song=*. The black light appeared once more and faded revealing me once more.

"Chu" I said with a small giggle. Everyone remained silent as they stared in disbelief at me.

"Hot" Kuwabara said and I through the remote control for the T.V at his head.

"Chu" I said pointing to him.

"Dare" he shouted and I smiled VERY evilly. Hiei started laughing, which earned o.O looks from everyone, because I needed him to say the dare for me.

"What" Kuwabara asked.

"She says 'I dare you to dress up like a girl and dance around with nii-san'. Nii-san being the detective" Hiei said returning to his emotionless state. Kuwabara was fuming but me, Botan, Yukina, and Keiko took him upstairs and dressed him in a blue ball gown, with blue bows in his hair and we even put make up on him. When we went back to the others I ran to the stereo and turned on some music. I flipped to the most romantic CD I owned and put it on. Yusuke walked up to Kuwabara and he barely had a straight face.

"May I have this dance miss" Yusuke asked almost burst into laughter. Before Kuwabara could retaliate the music started.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you

I feel you

that is how I know you go on,

far across the distance

and spaces between us

you have to show you go on,

near…Far

wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on…." I stopped it there.

"Ch-CHU" I laughed out while Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were in tears saying how beautiful it was, Kurama was laughing and Hiei had a HUGE smirk on his face and was trying not to laugh. Yusuke sat down next to Keiko once more and Kuwabara went to change, once he was back he plopped on the floor with a scowl.

"Alright shrimp" Kuwabara said. Hiei and I both glared at him unsure which of us he was referring to, "Hiei truth or dare".

"Heh dare" Hiei answered with a smirk.

"I dare you to…. to….*looks around thinking*…. I dare you to be Itsus' boyfriend for the next week" Kuwabara shouted with confidence that had a hint of fear of how Hiei would react.

"Chu!" I yelped turning a deep red color and burying my head in Botans shoulder.

"Fine" Hiei said emotionlessly. My head shot up looking at him *What are you so worried about, I'm cute remember*. My face turned darker and darker.

"Keiko" Hiei said

"Y-Yes"

"Truth or dare"

"Dare" she answered with a hint of confidence

"I dare you to sleep in the detectives room with him tonight"

Everyone fell silent as happiness crossed over Keikos face and annoyance crossed over Yusukes.

Keiko snuggling closer to Yusuke "Okie Dokie Hiei" she giggled out "Yukina truth or dare"

"Um….i guess dare" Yukina answered in her soft voice.

"I dare you to kiss Kuwabara" Keiko exclaimed. Yukina and Kuwabara instantly turned red. Reluctantly Yukina turned to Kuwabara and kissed his cheek and giggled at him.

"Botan truth or dare" Yukina asked.

"Dare of course" Botan laughed. Yukina got a ,mischievous look in her eyes and an evil grin crossed her face.

"I dare you to kiss Hiei" Yukina said ina dark voice as fear crossed Botans face. Sorrow consumed my eyes.

*Why so sad* Hiei asked.

*It's nothing, I'm fine* I said trying to make my voice sound happy

*Your not very convincing* he said then noticed Botan in front of him "Hello onna." Botan smiled at him then crushed her lips into his. After getting over the shock of being kissed Hiei pushed her off of him and gave her a death glare while wiping his lips. Botan quickly got up and ran back to me.

*I can't believe I did that* Botan yelled in her head "Okay. Okay Kurama truth or dare

"Hmm I won't break the chain so dare" Kurama said with a kind smile.

"I dare you to kiss Koko then cuddle with her for the rest of the game" Botan said with a grin.

*No Yoko* Kurama thought as his demon side began to come up with ideas.

*Go figure!* I yelled in my head *Why can't I kiss Hiei instead*. From the corner of my eye I saw Hiei glaring at Kurama and Botan. Botan pulled me up and pushed me in front of Kurama. Kurama grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. he began to stroke my cheek. It wasn't Kurama instead in his place there was a silver haired boy with golden eyes and fox ears and tail.

*Get your filthy hands off of her you repulsive kitsune* I heard Hiei yelling in his head. Suddenly I felt boys lips against mine, my body froze in shock. The kiss lasted a good three minutes then the silver haired boy pulled away and started to stroke my face again.

"You are now mine little kitten you now belong to me Yoko Kurama" Yoko said in a gentle voice while I looked at him in rage, but before I could say anything I was pulled away from Yoko. I looked at the person who had pulled me away and saw Hiei with the most lethal look in his eyes. Yoko began to chuckle in amusement.

"Oh are you planning on fighting me" Yoko said with a smirk "I'll kill you then take my kitten back."

"I will not play you childish games Yoko, leave Itsu alone" Hiei threatened and suddenly Kurama was back and we were continuing the game. Because of his dare Kurama and I were cuddling but Botan shortened it til the next turn was over.

"Hiei…. Truth or dare" Kurama said hesitantly.

"Dare" he answered and looked out the window.

"I dare you to kiss Itsu and cuddle her until she falls asleep" Kurama said with a sly smile but everyone knew the dare was on purpose. I smiled and walked over to where Hiei was sitting. He smirked and grabbed me by the waste and pulled me on top of him so that each of my legs were in either side of him. Hiei cupped my face in his hands and pulled my face forward so that our lips were almost touching.

*He didn't do that to me* Botan wined in her thoughts.

*That's because I don't like you onna* he hissed his silent reply. I felt my heart beat accelerate and this made Hiei smirk again right before pressing his lips to mine. A kiss that should have lasted forever was broken up all to soon by Yusuke,

"That's enough you two! Wouldn't want to eat each others faces off now would you" Yusuke laughed pulling us apart. Soon after Hiei grabbed me into a close hug and made sure that my head was on his chest.

*My kitten* Hiei thought as everyone stared at us.

*hehe* I giggled with a smile.

"Botan truth or dare" Hiei asked.

"Hmm truth" she said wirily. I fell asleep before hearing what he said, Hiei was just do warm and I felt safe when he was holding me. I could feel that I was being moved but I was to relaxed to care.

-Dream-

I was surrounded by snow everywhere I looked, I could see nothing but snow I started running in a random direction and suddenly I was in an inferno. Flames were crawling there way towards me, no matter which way I ran I was trapped by either snow or fire. I began crying in fear I was going to die, I was going to die in this place and no one would ever know I'm gone. I felt the fire edging closer to my legs and backed up only to find that instead of snow there was now a wall, enclosing me in this hell to die. Then suddenly the ceiling lit up and I saw a figure coming through the light.

*I must be dead* I thought *And this is my angel, sent here to escort me to where ever it was I belonged*. Then as the figure entered the flaming room with me I realized it was Hiei. I began crying harder, this time out of happiness that he was the last person I was going to see before I died.

"Hiei…." I spoke immediately covering my mouth in shock as Hiei turned around with the same look of shock from hearing my voice.

"Itsu you just-" Hiei began but I cut him off by crushing my lips into his and enjoying my last moments of life. Then a burst of light appeared, Hiei and I were suddenly in my room but we were in my bed and we were…. naked! I stared in shock at the sight before me, Hiei was over top of me, our bodies sweaty and we were one. I blushed a deep crimson.

*What, What the hell* I shrieked. I could feel the passion between us, as well as the lust, the pleasure, and the love we shared. This was not something I had ever experienced, why was this coming into my dreams? What did it mean? I suddenly found myself sitting straight up in my bed and I was finding it hard to believe. I looked to my right and I saw a sleeping Hiei.

*He's so adorable when he's asleep* I thought and this calmed me down a bit just watching him. I decided to just look out the window so I took Hieis spot and stared out the window thinking of the dream I had.

*Why did I dream of that? Do I want it to happen or something* I thought as I looked at the moon, I shook my head disregarding the thought *Hiei would never like me like _that_, he's only doing this because of a dare*. Then my mind flashed to the moment Hiei and I were alone before the game. *He was just…. Gah I don't know…. But Hiei would never do-*

"And how do you know what I would never do hmm?" Hiei asked, startling me and making me jump in the air.

*I….I don't know but-* I was cut off by Hiei gently putting a finger over my lips.

"Exactly you don't know" he said and lightly touched his lips to mine "Now tell me about this dream that I would never do". I turned my head away and turned scarlet, I tried to keep myself from thinking of it but it was to hard and Hiei saw the dream, making his face turn red and his eyes widen in shock, I didn't even bother scanning his thought because his words were all over his face.

*It's not important* I laughed awkwardly *Just forget it…. I'm going back to bed*. I stood up to walk back to the bed but was stopped when Hiei simultaneously grabbed my wrist, spun me around, slammed me into the wall, and

crushed his lips into mine with lust circling the air around him. I barely had time to react before he pulled away and was suddenly at my ear….

"Like I said you don't know what I would never do" he said seductively, sending shivers up and down my spine. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, he put me under the covers and then crawled under with me. Hiei wrapped his arms around me like he did downstairs and I felt relaxed instantly.

"Good night my kitten" I heard Hiei whisper then I fell asleep.

Part 4: Power Within

(Itsu P.O.V)

I woke to the smell of cherry blossoms mixed with the soft scent of snow (what I think Hiei would smell like), I opened my eyes and saw Hiei staring at me. I sniffed the air then pulled him closer to me and discovered that he was what I was smelling.

*How did I not notice that before* I questioned myself, Hiei stared at me like I was insane with pink coloring his face.

*Notice what*

*How intoxicating you smell* I answered nuzzling into his neck absorbing as much of his scent as I could and making him turn red as well as smirk at himself.

*Well you don't smell to bad yourself, I quite enjoy the scent of vanilla and strawberries* Hiei said inhaling my hair. I giggled and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, then I heard my phones ring tone start to play….

'It's a beautiful lie

It's a perfect denial,

Such a beautiful lie to believe in

So beautiful beautiful it makes me…' I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Chu" I said cheerfully knowing exactly who it was considering only one person ever called me.

"Get ready were leaving soon" Yusuke said on the other end.

"Chu" I replied then hung up *We have to get ready, were leaving soon*.

"I'm already ready" Hiei replied. I gave him a 'shut up' look and hopped off my bed and skipped to my closet.

*What to wear, what to wear* I said over and over until Hiei interrupted me. He was now beside me and was also looking in my closet.

*So much black for such a happy little Kitten* he said touching my clothes. I grabbed a strapless black shirt, black jeans, my black boots, my black gloves that let my fingers free, and the same black jacket from last night.

*Oh and is there a problem with my wearing black?* I said going behind my dressing screen to change.

*No, I like it Kitten* he said and I could tell he was smirking.

*Why do you keep calling me Kitten* I asked in an annoyed tone.

*Well you are a nekotenma and I think Kitten is a fitting name for someone as adorable as yourself*

*Well fine then…. but only you can call me Kitten* I said coming out from behind the screen and grabbing my brush. Once I was done brushing my hair I braided it, then grabbed Hieis hand and ran down stairs. When we got to the living room Kuwabara started staring at me and winked at me too ^. , this made Hiei stand protectively in front of me.

"She's mine" he hissed "And if you enjoy living I'd stop looking at her baka". Kuwabara immediately turned his attention to Botan who was laughing nervously at the two of them and waving her hands in front of her.

*I'm his, Hiei called me his* I giggled in my head and I was enjoying the moment.

*Yes you are mine* Hiei answered with a quick smile but then it was gone allowing only me the chance to see it.

"Okay everyone's ready" Botan said and then we all jumped into the portal she had made and landed in Koenmas office.

"Nice to see you all again" Koenma said now in teenage form.

*Wow talk about a growth spurt* I thought and Hiei smirked (you seem to make him do that a lot).

"Be careful and keep an eye out for Kajisune-ku (The fire demon, his name literally means fire snake)" Koenma said before pressing another button on his desk and everyone went falling into different portals.

Hiei and I landed in a place that looked like a swamp, I sniffed the air but I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary, but I was once again trapped by Hieis delightful aroma.

It had already been three days and we didn't have a single lead on the demon. Hiei looked back at me as I kept stumbling in the unstable terrain and grabbed my hand to keep me from falling.

*One hell of a first date* I laughed. Hiei didn't find it so funny though, he looked at me sternly.

*This is hardly a date were on a mission. If you want I'll show you a real date when we get back to the ningenkai * he said then turned his attention back to finding the demon.

*Did he really think I was being serious…. wait did he really just say he wou-* I started to think but then I caught a scent that wasn't normal or belonged to Hiei. I pulled away from Hiei and went running towards the scent.

"Itsu wait!" I heard Hiei call but I ignored him, I =well Akkuma, but she's still you just goes by a different name. That's also why Koenma didn't recognize you= didn't become spirit worlds best assassin by being safe.

I fallowed the scent to an abandoned village then the scent suddenly disappeared.

*Where did it go* I questioned. I began to hear cautious movements from behind me and evil laughter.

"So that boy left you alone to fend for yourself heh" Kajisune-ku said coming out of an alleyway "Is he waiting til your on the brink of death so he can swoop in and be a hero, how cute". His black scales shimmering in the sunlight, the scales a perfect contrast to the creamy skin color of his upper half. His black shoulder length hair was blowing in the wind and his golden eyes were locked on me.

*Oh great not only is he a fire demon but apparently he thinks he's a relationship counselor too* I thought rolling my eyes. Kajisune-ku (we'll just call him Kaji cuz his name is long) caught this motion and started laughing again. His golden eyes began to turn red and his black scales began to admit fire.

*Right Itsu what the fuck were you thinking your terrified of fire remember* I nagged myself. Kaji began slithering towards me and I stood there unmoving in fear, I felt like I was stuck in my dream all over again I was just missing the flames engulfing me. Unexpectedly Kaji started spitting fire and the next thing I knew the death dance of fire was swirling around me.

"What a stupid little girl you are, you don't even scream in terror. You will truly be tasty" Kajisune-ku hissed and bared his fangs at me. Just like in my dream a light appeared fallowed by a figure, my angel has returned to me only this time I'm not asleep. The flames grew bigger and bigger, it begame harder to breathe as smoke poisoned the air around me.

"Don't dare move another inch Kajisune-ku, your finished" the angel said in his mystifying voice. Kaji bared his fangs at the angel and coiled to strike, when he did this action and I realized that the life of my angel was in jeopardy something in me snapped and the feeling of fear was replaced with blood lust; the black light swallowed me and there stood Akkuma ready to attack. The snake struck and Hiei fell to the ground instantly in agony, the viper's fangs and venom having a deadly impact. The snake coiled again this time aiming to kill; I too prepared to strike, not at Hiei but at the viper. Again Kaji struck and immediately he stopped in his tracks and I was now on the other side of him sword in hand, blood dripping from both the sword and myself. I whirled around facing Kajisune-ku with my sword ready to kill.

*Reapers Grace* I thought and struck again a grey light appeared and Kajisune-ku was sucked into my blade, a menace to the world no more. I sheathed my blade, returned to my normal self and turned my attention to Hiei.

*HIEI!* I screamed running over to him, I could tell his breathing was slowing.

*Relax Kitten. We just have to get to Kurama, he can heal this with no problem* Hiei said trying hard to hide both the pain and the doubt in his voice. I nodded, after propping Hiei up with my body I made a portal that would take us to Kurama.

We landed in a desert area, I could see Kuwabara and Kurama but they were walking away from us. Hiei was to weak to talk let alone scream, I had no choice otherwise Hiei would die.

"HELP!" I screamed tears welling up in my eyes. Kurama and Kuwabara turned around "Help please! Hiei needs help!" They ran over to us immediately and looked at Hiei.

"What the hell happened to you two" Kuwabara yelled seeing that Hiei was barely holding onto life, now unconscious and that I was covered in blood.

"We killed Kajisune-ku but…" I started and tears started flowing down my face "BUT PLEASE HIEI NEEDS HELP!". Kurama kneeled down to us and looked at Hiei.

"We need to get out of this area, it's bad for the wound" Kurama said and I made another portal and we all jumped through landing in Koenmas office. Kurama grabbed Hiei and ran out of the room with me and Kuwabara fallowing right behind him, leaving Koenma at his desk with a confused look o,O. Kurama took Hiei into a room and wouldn't let us in, so we went to find Botan and Yusuke.

"Nii-san!" I yelled once Kuwabara and I saw them in a forest area. Yusuke turned around and waved "Hey Koko, where's Kurama and Hiei?"

"Theres no time I'll explain later we have to go" I said pulling at Yusuke while Kuwabara grabbed Botan. Yusuke looked at me in shock because I was now speaking.

"Itsu y-your talking" he stuttered.

"Yea ya I'll explain later but we have to go" I said this time tossing him into the portal with Kuwabara and Botan behind us. We once again landed in Koenmas office and I raced out the door too the room Kurama and Hiei were in. The other three eventually caught up with me and had Koenma at their side.

Hours passed and the door finally opened. Kurama walked out covered in blood and all sorts of goop. A look of terror crossed all our faces and I felt my heart shatter in my chest.

"….Hiei is…." Kurama said taking off his gloves "Hiei is…."

Part 5: Blood And Tears

(Itsu P.O.V)

We all stared at Kurama in despair, I already had tears in my eyes threatening to reveal themselves with every passing moment Kurama didn't speak. He looked away as if trying to find the words for what he had to say, then after a few minutes he directed his attention at me.

"Hiei…. Hiei didn't make it" Kurama said then walked away encased in his own pain and guilt. I stood there in shock and the tears began running down my face without me even noticing.

"It's all my fault!" I whispered "If I hadn't been such a coward Hiei wouldn't have had to save me and he wouldn't have gotten bite and he'd still be alive". I fell to the floor in tears and sorrow, my body became numb and I felt my voice start to leave me again. I turned around and saw everyone else crying also =just not as bad=. I ran up to Yusuke and through my arms around him.

"It's all my fault, he's dead because of me" I cried into his chest. He let me rant knowing that in some way it was helping me "It's just like with mommy and daddy he died because of me, I SHOULD BE DEAD NOT HIM!"

"Itsu…." Yusuke started hugging me tightly "Your mother and father died so you could keep living. Hieis no different he sacrificed himself so you wouldn't die." I continued crying until I had cried all my tears away and started sobbing.

*I'm so sorry Hiei, I'm so sorry* I cried in my head *Wait…. theres one more thing I could try.* I pushed away from Yusuke and ran into the room where Hieis body was.

"Itsu no, you don't need to see that" Botan said wiping the last of her tears away.

"NO I have to do this" I yelled at her and slammed the door, locking it before I walked away. I turned around and saw Hiei lying on the bed completely motionless; he was covered in blood and the same goop as Kurama was.

"Is that the venom" I questioned myself. Stepping closer, I saw that most of his skin was a rotten black and purple color. I swallowed hard fighting back the tears that were fighting their way out, I shook my head with determination.

*I have to do this* I said with confidence in my head. First I cleaned his body up and sowed up all his wounds, then I put a new shirt on him (he still had his pants and shoes on), I took a deep breathe and stood over him.

"Souls of old and souls of new hear my cry and do what I ask of you" I cried out and a white light engulfed Hieis body.

*Now all I can do is wait* I thought and sat in the chair that was beside Hieis bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Dream)

I was surrounded by lots and lots of cherry blossoms and the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow, the sun was shining in through the branches and so I decided to sit underneath one of the trees. I had closed my eyes and was just basking in the warm of the suns rays when suddenly I felt someone cover my eyes.

"Guess who" a familiar voice whispered in my ear. Without speaking I turned around and hugged Hiei tightly. He loosened my hold and lifted my chin with his fingers and slowly began to kiss me. I kissed back of course and then he pulled away.

"I love you my Kitten" he said softly then ever so gently pressed his lips to mine then he pressed my head to his chest. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat while we sat in the comfort of the sunshine.

(Hieis P.O.V)

I could feel the warmth returning to my body, I was no longer stuck in the bone chilling cold. I saw a dim light and realized that's where the warmth was coming from so I quickly moved towards it.

When I opened my eyes all I could see was a bright light, it was so lonely and uninviting, then as the light began to disperse I realized I was in a room. At first it hurt to breathe but then everything was back to normal.

*Wait wasn't I dead? How did I end up here?* I thought to myself as I sat up in the bed. I realized that there was no pain like there should have been, I examined my body and there wasn't even a scratch on me.

*How in the hell* I said then turning to my left I saw Itsu sleeping with her arms crossed on the edge of the bed. I smiled, she did it; it was her who brought me back, but why?

*I couldn't have meant that much to her…. or…. she wasn't lying in her dream when she confessed her love for me to Rikka. She really does love me, why else would she go to the trouble of bring me back* I exclaimed in my head.

"Thank you kitten" I whispered in her ear as I picked her up and placed her in the bed and kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room.

"Itsu are yo-" the detective started but was taken by surprise when he saw me.

"What's the matter detective? You look as if you've seen a ghost" I teased.

"Hiei?" I heard Kurama say.

"Yes Kurama what is it"

"How are you here, you were dead" he said in shock.

"It would seem our little Koko has some very unique and powerful abilities" I answered smiling to myself.

"Wait Itsu did this? Where is she?" Yusuke said jumping up.

"She's asleep on the bed" I answered.

"She's not-"

"No she's not dead just exhausted" I said turning around and walking back into the room and sitting in the chair Itsu had been in.

(Dream)

"Thank you Kitten" I heard Hiei say.

"For what" I asked turning my head up to face him. He didn't answer me but around me the world began to melt and I was suddenly in the same dream that I was having before.

Hiei was under me this time but we were still naked and sweaty. I could feel myself turning red but ignored the feeling of embarrassment and just watched, knowing that this was the closest Hiei and I would ever get to becoming one with each other. Hiei was back on top of me now and the dream began to melt away.

(End Dream)

My eyes fluttered open and I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Why are you crying kitten" Hiei asked me in a worried tone. I covered my face with my hands and began to cry harder.

"Your gone! You left me here alone and now I'll never get to see you again or hold you or kiss you or…or..." I cried trailing off. I felt something on top of me but didn't bother to look, then I felt the softest lips against mine. My eyes flew open and I saw Hiei, I rolled over so I was on top of him.

"Hiei your alive, it worked" I said crying again but this time tears of happiness.

"Yes kitten I'm alive and it's all thanks to you" he said "and your talking" he added in a lower tone. I nodded happily.

"Well it was the only way to get Kuramas attention to save you, so I had no choice" I explained. He grabbed both sides of my face and began staring into my eyes.

"Thank you kitten" he whispered then we began kissing again. After kissing for so long we fell asleep holding each other in fear that the one that completed us may disappear.

Part 6: A Date?

(Itsu P.O.V)

"Well excuse me for being hungry!" I heard Yusuke yell from in the hall. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked to my side and saw that Hiei was missing and went into a bit of a panic.

*Where is he* I thought stupidly looking under the blankets and pillows as if he was going to pop out. I jumped off of the bed and swung the room door open only to see Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan eating then looking to my right and seeing Yusuke and Hiei fighting over a bowl of strawberries. I started to giggle and it caught their attention, Hiei was now behind me with his arms around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder.

"Fine detective you can have them I've got something better" Hiei said with a smirk and then kissed my cheek making Yusuke scowl at him.

"That's my cousin ya know" he yelled in turn.

"Yes but I like her more than strawberries and you for that matter" Hiei said still smirking and tightening his arms around me.

"Okay boys I have a quick way to end this kindergarten fight" I said pulling away from Hiei and standing in between the two of them as they both looked at me with curiosity. I took the bowl of strawberries from Yusuke and sat next to Botan.

"See no more problems" I said before sinking my teeth into a strawberry. Hiei and Yusuke looked at me defeat in both their eyes. After I had finished e strawberries an hour had passed and we all decided it was time to go home considering we had been gone about a week. So after we all jumped into a portal that Botan had made we were back in the comfort of our own home.

"We'll shrimp your dare is over now" Kuwabara said playfully hitting Hieis shoulder. My heart sunk and sadness washed over me.

"I suppose it is" Hiei said hitting Kuwabara back.

"I'm gonna go take a bath, I'll see you guys later" I said in an effort to hide my tears. Everyone nodded and I ran upstairs to my room and stripped all my clothes off as soon as I shut the door. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room and started a hot bath for myself, in the middle of this I heard my bedroom door shut. I looked through the already open bathroom door but saw no one.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard a woosh noise behind me and turned around to see Hiei, instantly I began to turn red.

"Hello Kitten" he whispered softly then began to stare at me.

(Hiei P.O.V)

I stared at her naked body, leaving no spot untouched by my eyes. She was absolutely flawless, she was beautiful in every sense of the word by far the most angelic thing I have ever laid eyes on. Her face continued to turn darker shades of red with each passing minute that I continued to stare at her bare body. I disappeared then reappeared behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. I could feel her tense and I heard her heartbeat accelerate as well as the speed of her breathing.

"What's wrong Kitten?" I asked kissing her gently on her neck.

(Itsu P.O.V)

Hiei began kissing my neck while his arms were wrapped around my waist, I was feeling light headed but in a good way.

"N-Nothing" I stuttered out.

"Then why are you stuttering"

"I... um…oh I have to turn the water off or it's going to over flow" I said trying to distract him. Before I could take a step Hiei turned the water off and was back with his arms around me again, only this time he was in the front of me.

"Now that that's outta the way, why are you stuttering kitten?" Hiei said getting right back on topic. I had no cover line I didn't even know what I was supposed to say, so as an act of desperation I pressed my lips into Hieis and was ecstatic when I received no rejection from him. He pressed his lips harder into mine and pushed me against the wall.

(Hiei P.O.V)

I had her up against the bathroom wall passion ensnaring every kiss. I let my hands roam her body, her curves pressed elegantly against my own body her perfectly rounded breasts were proportionate to both her small frame and her well rounded butt. Her raven black hair flowed perfectly down her body to the center of her back. I licked her bottom lip pleading for entry and she aloud me in, I now allowed my tongue to explore her mouth. I pressed my body harder against hers and breaking the kiss I began to bite at her neck.

"Hiei stop…. we can't" I heard her gentle voice whisper.

(Itsu P.O.V)

I was enjoying every second of this but I knew we had to stop, something deep inside of me was warning me to stop.

"Hiei stop…. we can't" I whispered trying to hide my desire for him within my low tone. He pushed away from me and gave me a questionable look.

"And why can't we" he asked his own voice hiding razor blades in it. I shook my head, I knew I had hurt him but how could I explain that something in me was telling me that this was wrong. His eyes softened as he saw how much it was hurting me to stop.

"It's okay Kitten, you can tell me what's bothering you"

"Something in me is telling me this is wrong" I said fighting the tears in my eyes *I don't want him to hate me, I don't want him to leave me for someone else. We're not even in a relationship anymore so I'm not to stop him from going*. Hieis eyes widened and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Nothing you do could make me hate you. Your aloud to have feelings Kitten" he cooed in my ear "I'm not going anywhere not if you don't want me to, we can still be together if that's what you want kitten; I know that's what I want." By now my tears had soaked his shirt and all I could do was nod.

"Now go relax and take a bath okay I'll be in the other room waiting for you" Hiei said kissing my forehead. I nodded my head and slipped into my hot bath and listened to the music that Hiei started to play on my stereo…

'Float on to the painted sky

Where dreams will be unified

As I'm swept inside

Where butterflies

Never die'

After a while I started to get wrinkly and decided to get out, Hiei was immediately there holding a towel out for me.

"Thank you" I said with a smile, and he smiled in return.

"I want you to wear a dress" He demanded.

"Oh and why is that" I questioned.

"Well I promised you a date and so your going to get one now put on a dress."

I obeyed him, which made him smirk in victory, and put on a strapless knee length black dress and shoes that resembled black ballerina slippers. I put my hair in its normal style and Hiei approved my outfit then we were downstairs in the blink of an eye.

"I'm taking Itsu on a date" Hiei said quickly then we were out the door. I stared in surprise at him, never seeing him act so…. assertive before.

"Where would you like to go my princess" Hiei asked as he stopped walking and turned around.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you" I answered throwing my arms around him. Three boys who looked older than me walked by and whistled at me.

"How'd he get _her_? The first one said to his friends.

"She must be pretty easy I mean look at that dress man" the third boy said.

"Bet I could get her to come with us and ditch that pip squeak" the second guy laughed. I scoffed at the idiots and Hieis grip around me began to tighten and noticing that the three boys were looking at us again I pressed my lips into Hieis. The boys turned away and continued to where they were heading.

"Let's go to the forest, we could have a picnic" I giggled breaking our kiss.

"Okay if that's what you want" Hiei replied holding my hand as we walked off down the street. We stopped at a grocery store and picked up a picnic lunch then headed off to find a spot.

We were only a few miles into the forest when we spotted the most perfect place to have out picnic. Hiei got everything set up and we sat down. After eating a little bit of sushi Hiei laid down and I decided to lay on his chest.

"Kitten, can I ask you something" Hiei said looking up at the sky.

"Of course" I said with my eyes closed.

"Why did you, ya know bring me back to life. You could have moved on to someone bet-"

"I swear to hell if you say better than me I'm going to make you wish you _were_

dead" I said in a very dark tone sitting up and looking at him; he looked at me in shock "There is no one better then you baka. I thought I made it clear that I love you. That is the only reason I need for bringing you back to me, I didn't want to be in a world where you didn't exist Hiei." There was silence, and eerie heart breaking silence.

"You love me?" He questioned.

"Yes, and even if you never love me I'll always love you" I said looking to the side. I was taken back when Hiei suddenly grabbed my chin and turned my head back in his direction.

"Not loving you is no longer an option for me" he said softly then kissed me gently (me: why do I get the strange feeling that I'm kinda quoting Twilight or something? .). He laid back down and I went back to laying on his chest and we laid there in silence for a while.

*Was that his way of telling me he loves me* I asked myself, then I noticed it was getting dark out.

"We should start heading back" Hiei said before I could even mention it. He grabbed my hand after I had stood up and then kissed me one last time before we started heading home.

When we got back everyone was sitting around the living room looking at Botan.

"Koenma wants to see us again" Yusuke said turning in our direction. I rolled my eyes, after quickly running upstairs to change =black shorts, black tank top, black shoes and a black jacket= we all hopped through Botans portal and began our journey once again back to spirit world.

Part 7: A Test Of Love

(Itsu P.O.V)

When we arrived in sprit world we landed in Koenmas office, only one thing was missing…. Koenma! Suddenly Koenma walked into the room and everyone directed their attention at him.

"Hiei good to see your okay" Koenma said then cleared his throat "I have a new mission for the lot of you". We all nodded in response and waited for him to continue. "This is not a regular team mission; each group will have a different task. This will test the compatibility and strengths of the pair" Koenma finished. Everyone groaned, except Hiei and I, then Koenma handed out the missions. Yusuke and Botan were assigned to capture and/or kill an Akamataa (½ snake ½ women, ugly as sin) named Fukashigi, Kurama and Kuwabara were assigned to kill a Gashadokuro (skeleton made up of the bones of those whom starved to death) named Hissori-Takai, as for Hiei and I we were assigned to kill a Yuki-Onna named Amatsu.

*Figures we'd get the one that involves the beautiful women* I thought to myself and felt my self esteem dropping with every passing moment *Why couldn't we have the giant skeleton thingy*. Hiei looked over at me and had concern in his eyes as we jumped into the portal that left us in the mountains.

"Okay Kitten what's wrong" Hiei asked holding each of my shoulders in his hands. I looked away from his stare otherwise it would compel me to tell the truth.

"Nothing" I muttered forcing back tears. His fingers were now on my chin and I was once again facing him.

"That's nice, now tell the truth Itsu"

"I'm worried" I blurted out.

"About?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That Yuki-Onna, and that she's gonna try and take you from me" I admitted my childish fear in a low tone hoping he didn't hear me. Hiei apparently heard me because he now had his arms wrapped around me.

"Kitten nothing will ever take me from you" he reassured me.

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said smirking. So we were now on our way the crisp mountain air was cold against my legs, but luckily it didn't take long for us to find Amatsu, we found her bathing by a waterfall bare to the world. I directed my attention at Hiei to see if he was blushing but there was no reaction which made me relax a little. Hiei let go of my hand that he was holding while he walked forward and I stayed in the shadows unnoticed. As Hiei stepped on a twig and it snapped Amatsu suddenly had her eyes on Hiei. Lust and desire filled her eyes and I felt the urge to go and rip her throat out but controlled myself; in order for our plan to work she had to trust him.

"Why hello kind sir" her bird like voice sang. Hiei began to walk closer until he was at the waters edge.

"Ma'am I ask of your body, my lover died many moths ago and I was told that a kind gentle maiden was in need of love high in these mountains" He spoke gently to her.

"I am that maiden and if you are in need of a lover then you have come to the right place" Amatsu sang again as she stepped out of the water and towered over Hiei. She brushed her hand along his cheek and then cupped is face in her hands.

"Tell me boy are you strong" she asked.

"Yes"

"And loyal" she asked again

:Yes" Hiei answered then Amatsu brought her face to his in a lustful kiss, in that very moment something in Hieis eyes changed. Amatsu began to lead Hiei away from the waterfall, and farther up the mountain, and then suddenly then were gone from my sight.

*I've got a bad feeling about this* I thought as I fought to track Hieis scent in the rough terrain of the mountain. Once the trail ended, roughly 2 hours later, I found myself standing by the side of a house. From inside I could hear moans of pleasure coming from both Amatsu and Hiei. Inside I could feel my heart breaking, I knew he was under some kind of spell but it still hurt me. The moans grew louder and more consistent and in that sending waves of pain coursing through my body, it felt as if a combination of venom and acid was running trough my veins.

*Why is it so hard to find the will to kill? It was never this hard before* I s thought wiping the few tears that had escaped away. In that instant the same thing that snapped inside me before snapped inside me now and I felt like a completely new person once the black light had faded.

I ran into the house looking for Hiei and Amatsu; I found the room that they were in and when I opened the door I saw her on top of him and the once moans of pleasure were now screams of pain.

"If I may be so rude as to interrupt this little get together but you need to get the fuck off my boyfriend" I said venom dripping from every word. Amatsus attention was now on me and she crawled off of Hiei to stand and challenge me. I saw Hieis eyes return to normal but then a look of pure terror and guilt swallowed his eyes as he realized what had happened.

"So the little kitty cat has come to stand in my way hmm" her once bird like voice deepening as her appearance went from beautiful to hideous. I smirked in confidence and in amusement; I was going to torture her I would make her cry in such agony that she would beg to be killed. Amatsus new beast figure lunged itself at me but I easily dodged and retaliated with a slash of one of my swords. A cry in pain was heard and she turned around for another attack. This time she got me with her blade running it through my right side making me cry out in misery and as she stood smugly in front of me I whispered…

"Silver Phoenix covered in snow, help me deliver a fatal blow" I whispered and suddenly a silver Phoenix appeared and gauged into Amatsus spine knocking her to the ground motionless from the waist down. I walked over as the Phoenix disappeared and broke her arms so she wouldn't be able to fight back. I looked at her with cold eyes and smirked for I knew that I had won. I took my hand and raised it parallel to the floor and Amatsus body became ensnared (I love that word) in shadows (something like Gaaras sand coffin). She let out one final shriek before her head was ensnared in the shadowy coffin. I began to close my hand and I could feel her body melting and finally I closed my hand completely then opened it leaving no trace of Amatsu ever being there.

From the bed I heard Hiei gasp in shock he, or no one else for that matter, had any idea the amount of power that I possessed. I walked over to the bed and stared at him coldly my eyes slowly starting to liquefy when I saw the pain and guilt in his eyes. I changed back to my human form and just continued to stare at him.

"Kitten I-" He started but I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"You are mine and only mine, don't you ever forget that" I whispered in his ear "It wasn't you, so theres nothing to apologize for. I still love you." I could tell my last words took him off guard. He pushed me away so that he could stare into my eyes, something he rather enjoyed doing, and then wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I love you too" Hiei said with intense emotion running through his voice and I sat there with his arms around me in utter shock to his words.

Part 8: Whispers In The Dark

(Itsu P.O.V)

I woke up and noticed that I was in my own bed,

*How'd I get here* I questioned myself.

"I brought you here" I heard Hiei say then directed my attention to the windowsill where he sat staring at me "When we got back to Koenmas office you were already asleep. Nobody else was back yet so Koenma told me we could go home". I nodded in understanding and suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my right side. I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, lifting my shirt in the mirror I saw what was once a giant gash running down my right side. The gash had already scared over and I looked at it and remembered everything that led to me getting it. Hiei noticed my deep thinking and a look of sadness and guilt crossed his face once again. I turned around so I was looking at him directly instead of a mirror image.

"It's not your fault" I reassured him wrapping my arms around his neck. He stared at me in disbelief.

"How is this not my fault if I-' he started but I placed two of my fingers over his lips.

"I've already explained it to you and I wont do it again so don't ask. I'm not in the slightest way mad at you for anything, I love you" I said with a gentle smile then my mind flashed back to last night.

*That's right he told me he loves me…. did he me it* I thought still giving him the kind smile.

"I don't lie Kitten" Hiei said from under my lips. I began to turn red in embarrassment for my thoughts.

"Ya know I really ha-" I was cut off by Hiei crushing his lips into mine, I accepted

this gesture and began to kiss him with as much passion as he was kissing me with. I now found myself once again pinned to the wall Hieis hands roaming over my body again. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entry which I denied him which he didn't like so he bit my lip causing me to gasp and he took this as an opportunity to enter.

(Hiei P.O.V)

We were once again in the battle for dominance, I let my hands explore her body and when I came to an unfamiliar flaw on her right side I cringed. How could she not hate me, I was the cause of her pain and still she says she loves me. What did I ever do to deserve her? I once more pushed my body harder to hers bringing us closer together. My fingers grazed past her womanhood over her panties and I heard a slight moan escape from her, this caused me to end our kiss and move my mouth to her neck and began biting while I slipped my fingers inside her womenhood. I felt her rip my shirt off and she began clawing into my back with pleasure which led me to bite harder and move my fingers in and out in a faster motion. I began planting kisses down her collar bone and then her shirt got in my way. In one swift movement I removed her bra, tank top, and panties feeling almost guilty for tearing her clothes to shreds but she didn't seem to mind. I kissed up her chin and claimed her mouth again, with one arm I picked her up and carried her to the bed while the other hand continued to play with her womanhood.

(Itsu P.O.V)

I was completely naked now and Hiei had only his shirt off. Hiei put me on the bed continuing to move his fingers faster and faster within me and then climbed on top of me. His fingers never loosing rhythm. My efforts to not make any noise were in vain as I began to moan and Hiei smirked pulling his fingers out of me and licking them. He now turned his attention to my breasts and began biting and sucking on one while he rolled the nipple of the other between his fingers. Then Hiei started to kiss down my torso and down to my thighs stopping only to bite into my thighs. I threw my head back and then felt something wet enter my womanhood, I looked down and saw Hieis head between my legs and it was the most heavenly feeling I had ever experienced. With my legs I pulled him deeper into me and I could feel his smirking but he never stopped licking and sucking.

(Hiei P.O.V)

I felt her legs wrap around my head and then I was suddenly pulled deeper into her. I smirked at her demand and continued to move my tongue fast in and out of her and sucking up the juices that began flowing. I heard a loud moan and then I was pressed even deeper into her and swallowing all that she had to offer. I licked my lips and slowly began to remove my pants, her eyes widened in terror and amazement as she saw the size and thickness of my manhood.

(Itsu P.O.V)

Hiei removed his pants and boxers to reveal his long and thick manhood already hard and stiff, which beckoned me to it in a lustful and hungry way. Before Hiei could do anything else I pulled him down on the enormous king sized bed and crawled on top of him like a panther stalking her prey. He looked at me in shock but enjoyment and pleasure were screaming in his eyes.

"It's time for me to play with you now" I whispered seductively in his ear and then sinking my teeth into his shoulder making him moan in pleasure. I clawed down the length of his body making him moan louder. I kissed and bit my way down his body and slowly licked the length of his manhood. I encircled my hand around his manhood moving my hand up and down while circling my tongue around the head of his manhood. Hiei threw his head back and moaned with pleasure. Finally I took him into my mouth and was taken off guard when Hiei sat up and pushed my head down so that all of his manhood was in my mouth. I moved up and down with little nips here and there until Hiei suddenly released himself in my mouth with an enormous moan. I swallowed it all down and laid next to him on the bed but he wasn't done yet.

Hiei turned me over so that I was on my stomach. He began rubbing and gripping at my ass and raised my hips in the hair as he sat on his knees. I braced for the pain but I first felt Hiei wetting his manhood in my juices and slowly he entered me. I whimpered in pain and I felt him cringe in guilt. Gradually I felt the pain start to subside and pleasure began to take hold. Noticing my whimpers cease Hiei began to thrust into me, and then he pulled me up so that I was sitting on him and began biting at my neck once more.

"Hiei!" I moaned releasing myself for the second time, and Hiei latched his hands onto my breast grasping and moaning with pleasure as he too released himself. He lifted me up carefully removing his still hard manhood from me and he allowed me to lay down and rest for a few moments while he sat next to me stroking my head which was now drenched in swear as well as every other part of me and himself also.

"What a good little Kitten, you're doing so well for your first time" he cooed softly while stroking my head.

"Oh and you've done this before?" I questioned once I caught my breath.

"But of course and I must admit you are by far the best I've ever had." A mixture of jealousy and victory flowed together through my veins; suddenly Hiei was on top of me again and he began taking control of my mouth. Hiei pulled away to look deep into my eyes while cradling my face in his hands, he looked as if he was contemplating whether or not to do something and then I realized what was bothering him so much.

"I trust you" I whispered to him placing one of my hands over top his. He was taken back by my words and his eyes were now a ruby liquid they looked similar to blood.

"It _will_ hurt Kitten and I don't think I can put you through that" Hiei said in a gentle voice sincerity overpowering in his tone. I sat up and kissed him softly on his lips letting him know that it was okay and that I would be fine. Inside I was terrified but it helped knowing that Hiei loved me. I laid back down on the black bedding and awaited the pain that was to come.

(Hiei P.O.V)

I watched as she attempted to hide the fear in her eyes as she looked at me with a gentle smile, her eyes were a soft purple color now as opposed to the normal blue/green. I took in a deep breath and slid myself into her never before entered womanhood. It was tight and still wet from earlier it was enjoyable, for me at least. I looked at her and she had giant tears welling up in her eyes and she had her teeth clenched hard trying not to scream out in pain. I looked at her with sad eyes. I was going to pull myself out of her but she sat up into me forcing all of my manhood into her. The scream that escaped her lips curdled my blood and sent a wave of agony running through my body. I wanted so badly to make her pain stop but she refused to give in so I was rendered useless and merely wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my neck in pain.

"Let me make it stop please Kitten it's hurting you" I begged her. She shook her head in response and I could feel the blood running from her womanhood down our legs and she screamed again in pain. Slowly Itsu started moving her hips in a thrusting motion against me.

(Itsu P.O.V)

The pain was unbearable but I refused to give in, I wanted this, I wanted Hiei. I felt blood trickle down mine and Hieis legs and screamed again in pain. I slowly began moving my hips in a thrusting motion trying to make the pain fade away. I helped in a way and then I began thrusting faster and faster and just like before the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure and ecstasy. Hiei laid me back down on the bed sensing that my pain had disappeared and began thrusting into me hard and fast. I moaned louder and louder with every thrust making a smirk of triumph cross Hieis face. I pulled him down and started lustfully kissing him. I licked his lower lip pleading for entry and he granted me access. I roamed his mouth then I began to suck and bite on his lower lip making him moan loudly. I now directed my attention to his neck where I stared in contemplation for a moment then sunk my teeth into his shoulder. As he thrusted harder and faster I began to bite down harder even drawing blood. When I started to lick the blood away Hiei pulled my hair making my head bend back as he then sunk his teeth again into my neck and I clawed into his back in pleasure as he continued to bite down harder with every thrust he made.

We moaned each others names as we came together for the third and final time. Hiei rested his head on my breast for a little while before sitting up and slowly removing himself from me and then laying down next to me in the bed.

"Best day ever" I panted in a cheerful tone as Hiei grabbed me and laid me on his chest.

"You my Kitten are quite talented" Hiei answered with a smirk as he too was panting. I closed my eyes as I felt Hieis body heat and heard his heart beat and became very relaxed.

"Kitten" Hiei said in a low voice.

"Hmm" I replied enjoying the moment.

"I love you" he answered and I felt him kiss the top of my sweaty head.

"I love you too" I responded with a smile then kissed his chest and drifted into a deep sleep.

Part 9: Unexpected

(Itsu P.O.V)

I woke to the smell of bacon, I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Before leaving the room I noticed that Hiei was missing I assumed he was the one cooking the bacon but when I got to the kitchen I didn't see him.

"Good ,morning Itsu" Kuramas voice said from behind me. I turned around and he was holding a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast out to me.

"Arigato" I said taking the plate and sitting at the table. Kurama kept looking at me while I was eating and it was making me uneasy.

"We have a mission" he said once I had finished eating.

"Okay, let me get dressed then we can get Hiei and leave" I said looking at him.

"No, Hiei and Yusuke already left on their mission. Koenma wants to test out different pairs."

"So it's just you and me" I asked swallowing hard remembering the truth or dare game. Kurama nodded probably thinking the same thing as me. I ran into my room and picked out something to wear. Something on the bed caught my attention, it was a note.

_Dear Kitten,_

_I know you're nervous about going on a mission with Kurama. Just relax you only have to worry about Yoko, but Kurama has good control over him. I promise to be safe; I'll see you in a week. Please be careful._

_Love,_

_Hiei_

A smile crossed my face and I put the note away in my desk. I finished getting dressed =black tank top, black pants, black jacket, and black sneakers= and met Kurama in the living room.

"Ready?" I asked in a happy tone.

"Yes" Kurama answered and opened a portal. The portal took us to a forest that had a castle in the distance.

"So what's the mission" I asked.

"We have to steal the treasure that's in that castle as well as kill the ruler" I heard Yoko say.

*Please tell me I'm just hearing things* I thought then turned around and sure enough I saw Yoko staring at me with his golden eyes.

"Where's Kurama?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm better at stealing stuff so I'm here…. that a problem" Yoko answered.

"Yes a big one"

"Why?"

"I don't like you"

"Well we'll just have to fix that then, and I know the perfect way" Yoko said seductively and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Get the hell off me" I snarled pulling away from him "Don't you ever tou-"

Yoko covered my mouth.

"Shhh" he whispered. I hid us in the shadows right before three men came walking into view.

"Ma lord are you sure about this" one of the men asked.

"Of course Mirumi" the tall man with long silver hair said.

"Brother why the woods" the third man asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to fight remember" the tall boy said. Yoko already went off to the castle to get the treasure and left the killing to me.

"Piece of cake" I whispered walking out of the shadows. All six eyes were now on me. The lord was the first one to speak.

"Hello fair maiden" he said taking a step forward.

"Me" I asked pointing to myself.

"But who else, what is your name"

"Itsu and you sir"

"My name is prince Kani Uhari" Kani answered taking another step towards me "You are so beautiful."

"Why thank you" I giggled and blushed. A fourth man came running up.

"Sir, a kitsune was caught in the vault" the man said out of breath.

"A kitsune oh no!" I cried holding onto Kani in fake fear.

"Don't worry miss Itsu I won't let anything hurt you" Kani answered wrapping his arms around me. We walked off to the castle. Kanis arm around me the whole way.

-Eight Days Later-

"Miss Itsu the lord wishes to see you" Han the right hand man of Kani said through the door.

"Okay" I answered in a cheerful tone *God if Yoko hadn't been a baka and gotten himself caught we'd already be home and I'd be in the arms of my Hiei.* I walked into the dinning hall where Kani sat. He beckoned me to him with his hand.

"My darling Itsu" Kani called out once I had reached him.

"Yes ma lord" I answered with a bow.

"I've told you to call me Kani" Kani said in a sour tone.

"What can I do for you Kani?"

"Today we kill the kitsune"

"Oh?"

"Yes and after the execution I am going to make you my wife" Kani cheered in happiness. I remained silent completely speechless.

"Do you object?" he questioned.

"No, but first I wish to meet the kitsune" I demanded. As usual he gave me what I wanted and took me to the dungeon where they were keeping Yoko. Kani and I walked in and I saw Yoko hanging on the wall.

"Well it's about time you got here Itsu" Yoko complained.

"Shut up or I'll leave you on the wall" I snapped.

"Wait you know him" Kani said with fear and anger.

"Unfortunately yes I do" I answered.

"Y-you…" Kani started but I then covered his mouth.

"Okay can you get me down now" Yoko complained some more. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and held my other hand up in his direction.

"Ocean Phoenix young and old, free him from the keeps hold" I called out and an ocean colored phoenix broke the chains around Yoko.

"Now that's better" Yoko laughed rubbing his wrists.

"Yea ya whatever go find the damn treasure so we can get out of here" I snarled.

"Have fun Koko"

"Trust me I will" I said evilly and then with my sword I cut the lord in half.

By the time Yoko had gathered all the treasure and caught up with me, I had just finished killing Kanis sister Kahana in her bedroom.

"Wow your fast" I heard Yoko say from behind me. I sheathed my sword and turned around to face him.

"I know" I said with a smirk. A lustful look entered his eyes and he took a step towards me.

*Well this can't be good* I thought then I was suddenly tackled onto the bed. Yokos lips were pressed into mine and I felt as if I was going to throw up. I was fighting to get him off of me but my efforts were in vein. My body tensed up when Yoko stuck his fingers into my womanhood, I then start to bite him but he only seemed to enjoy it. I closed my eyes and waited for him to stop but when he did stop my nightmare got worse. In one swift movement Yoko ripped my shorts and panties off, had his pants and boxers off, and covered my mouth still maintaining his rough grip on my hands. Suddenly I felt Yoko ram his manhood into my womanhood. From under his hand I began to scream and cry, I kept my eyes closed in shame.

*Hiei help* I cried in my thoughts as tears flowed faster down my face. Unexpectedly I felt Yoko pulled off of me, I didn't bother to open my eyes but when the scent of cherry blossoms and snow captured the air around me and two arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around me I began to cry harder.

"Shhh kitten it's okay" Hiei cooed in my ear trying to calm me down. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and I felt Hiei put my panties and shorts back on. From behind us I heard Kuramas voice.

"Itsu I'm so sor-"Kurama started but Hiei cut him off.

"Kurama just shut up! At this point your lucky to be alive" Hiei snarled with disgust.

"Hiei it wasn't Kurama it was Yoko" Yusuke said in defense.

"I don't give a fu-"

"Hiei…. It's not Kuramas fault" I whispered in his chest. Hiei tightened his arms around me.

"But Kurama next time I see Yoko I am going to kick his ass" I warned.

"I'd expect nothing less" Kurama answered.

Yusuke opened a portal and we were soon home where everyone was waiting. I was okay now that Hiei was around me and he never once let go of me. Everyone else asked how the mission went and after explaining why we took so long =leaving out the Yoko rape moment= I went upstairs to my room. I went into the bathroom and started the water then walked back into my room and saw Hiei. We stared at each other in silence then he decided to talk.

"I'm sorry kitten"

"For what?" I questioned. I received no answer instead he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I swear I'll never let anything bad happen to you again" Hiei vowed kissing my forehead. At that moment I let the tears that had been locked inside of me free and I broke down.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen" I cried into Hieis chest.

"You'll never feel that way again" Hiei said "Go take your bath okay kitten."

"Don't leave me please I don't want to be alone" I cried pulling him closer to me.

"Okay I'll stay with you" he replied taking my clothes off and ushering me to the bathroom while he grabbed my radio. I turned the water off and slipped into the hot bubbly water. Hiei set up the radio, put in a CD and sat in a chair by the tub.

"What CD did you put on" I asked

"You'll see hun" Hiei said and I blushed at my new nickname. I suddenly heard a familiar song start to play….

'Your am angel, I'm a devil

but we'll meet somewhere in between

heaven hell or the bedroom

I'll take you away from everything

You're a dream and I'm a nightmare

but we'll meet somewhere in between

the sheets your covers and the head board

I'll be a king if you are a queen….'

"Really?" I laughed looking at Hiei. He smirked at me and I blew some of the bubbles at him.

"What I like the song" Hiei said shrugging. I washed my body and started to shampoo my hair then I felt another set of hands on my scalp. Hieis hands pushed mine out of the way and began to massage my scalp. I purred and lifted my head up more, he kissed my forehead.

"Rinse" He commanded. I did as told and then Hiei began to massage the conditioner into my scalp and I continued to purr. I heard the tenth song on my CD start….

'You're the sky that I fell through

and I remember the view whenever I'm holding you

the sun hung from a string

looking down on the world as it warmed over everything…."

"Rinse" I was ordered. Again I did as I was told and I saw that Hiei was holding a towel out for me. I felt as if I had washed the days events off of me, I walked into my room with Hiei fallowing me of course. I put my clean panties on then put on my silk black knee length night gown and walked over to Hiei wrapping my arms around him.

"Aren't you gonna shower dear?" I asked

"I did before coming to get you" he answered kissing my nose.

"Speaking of which, how did you know I needed help?"

"Well I was wondering what was taking so long and then I suddenly heard your voice calling for help" He answered again. Hiei picked me up =bridal style=.

"Let's just forget about today" He said almost pleading. I nodded and Hiei kissed me and laid me on the bed. I crawled under the covers and was soon joined by Hiei who wrapped his arms around me and we soon fell asleep.

Part 10: Birthday Disaster

(Itsu P.O.V)

Months had come and gone and every moment was perfect with Hiei by my side. Before I knew it my birthday was around the corner. I felt kisses being planted all over my body, I inhaled deeply and tensed when a kiss hit a soft spot. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the most beautiful sight in the world, Hieis ruby eyes staring at me and a smile on his face. I smiled back at him and he kissed my nose.

"Happy birthday my princess" He said.

"Hehe thank you dear" I replied sitting up and dancing to the closet. Hiei sat on the bed and watched me with intense eyes.

"Botans throwing you a party" He said with an uninterested tone. I put on my black spaghetti strapped shirt and black jeans.

"Sounds fun" I said about to walk out the door bur Hiei stopped me.

"I have something for you" He said pulling me back to the bed and sitting me down.

"Close your eyes" he whispered into my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. After a few moments I felt something around my neck.

"Go ahead and open your eyes kitten" Hiei said. I turned my attention immediately to what was on my neck. I saw a black dragon hanging from a silver chain.

"Oh Hiei it's beautiful" I whispered.

"You like it" He said in a second guessing tone.

"That's an understatement" I said throwing my arms around him.

"The dragon is made completely if onyx" He said hugging me back. I kissed his cheek in response. It was the best present I had ever gotten.

"I love you Itsu" Hiei said tightening his hold on me. My eyes were all teary at his words, it was the first time he said he loved me using my name.

"I love you too Hiei" I said fighting back the tears.

"Why are you crying kitten"

"Happy tears sweetie not sad" I explained. Hiei ended our hug and started to wipe away my tears. He moved his face closer to mine, his lips brushing against mine.

"Your to good for me" he whispered and kissed me with so much passion that I felt like I was going to melt.

Okay I'm ending it there

…

…

…

…

…

…

You didn't think I was serious did you lol ^^

Hiei and I walked downstairs and everybody yelled in unison "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and Botan through a crown on top of my head.

"Today you are a princess" she announced.

"She's a princess everyday" Hiei protested wrapping his arms around my waist. Botan rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Yukina kept looking at me and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Hiei. Wasn't this moms?" Yukina asked taking my necklace between her fingers.

"Yes" Hiei answered. When Yukina stayed quiet I decided to peak in her head and I found out that she was telling Hiei something.

*You wouldn't even let me touch it, Itsu must be special for you to let her have it*

*She is special Yukina I love her and one day I will make her my wife* Hiei said to her. I felt light headed and the room started to spin, the next thing I knew everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I saw it was already dark out, Hiei and Yusuke were sitting by me.

"What happened" I asked and they then noticed I was awake.

"You fainted, but we don't know from what" Yusuke answered. Hiei was giving me an odd look and so I went inside his head.

*Eves dropping is wrong kitten* he scolded me. I began blushing and he smiled and kissed my forehead letting me know I was forgiven. Botan and Keiko were now in front of me.

"Great she's awake we can start the party then" Keiko squealed and then pulled me up and drug me upstairs Yukina fallowing behind us. We were in my room and Keiko pulled out a bag that I hand never seen before.

"When we went shopping Hiei requested something for you that wasn't black, so we got you white" Botan squealed holding up a white dress.

*He's lucky I love him* I hissed in my head. The dress came to my knees and had straps that were on my arms. They put my hair in a bun and put light makeup aside from the blood red lipstick on me; with white high heels to match my dress.

"So how bad do I look" I asked and they all remained silent. Once the four of us were ready we went downstairs, well more like I was pulled down. When Hiei saw me he was speechless.

"I look that bad hun" I muttered.

"Don't you dare say that" he hissed. That took me by surprise and I took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry kitten" he apologized and hugged me. I heard the door bell ring and the Keiko squealing. Keiko walked into the room fallowed by a tall blonde haired girl with pink eyes.

"Hiei" the girl screamed tearing him away from me and wrapping her arms around him.

"Sonya?" Hiei said on shock.

"Of course silly I'm back now and you can be all mine again" Sonya giggled. I reached the end of my rope and snatched the girl off of Hiei and slammed her into a wall.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him or I'll-" I began to threaten but Hiei cut me off.

"Itsu stop it right now" He yelled pulling me off of Sonya. I stared at him in disbelief the I glared at him.

"Aw muffin thank you. Who is that girl anyway" Sonya wined. Everyone stared in anticipation to see what Hiei was going to say. I had a bad feeling and my feelings were never wrong.

"Nobody now sit down" Hiei answered and led her to the couch. Everyone gasped except for me. My hands flew up around my neck and unconsciously I removed the necklace Hiei had given me. Yukina stared at me with sad eyes as I walked over to where Hiei was.

"I told you to-" He started but was caught off guard by my fist connecting with his face. After he had fallen to the ground I tossed the necklace at him and ran out the door.

I made it a good distance from the house and then I opened a portal; I was about to jump in when Yukina grabbed my hand. I pulled her in with me and we landed in the place I called home.

"Itsu dear is that you" Rikkas familiar voice. As soon as she entered the room I threw my arms around her and started crying.

"Okay hunny what happened" she asked. Yukina explained everything to her and now Rikka was furious. After a while I calmed down and stopped crying but stayed in Rikkas arms.

"Who is that Sonya girl" I asked trying to hide the venom.

"She is Hieis former fiancée. She left three days before their wedding about 310 years ago" Yukina explained.

"Okay it's your birthday and your gonna have fun. We're going back to that place and your gonna show Hiei what he's missing" Rikka said pulling Yukina and I through a portal where we landed in the living room. I ran upstairs to change, suddenly not caring what Hiei wanted.

I went to my bathroom first and washed all the make up off. I walked back into my room and saw Hiei sitting in my bed staring at the necklace that dangled from his fingers.

"What do you want" I said wanting to sound mad but only sounding weak and alone. He looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Kitten…." He started then his arms were around me. I wanted to resist but it was impossible and I broke down.

"Kitten I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you" Hiei whispered.

"So that's it then" I said pushing away from him and walking to my closet. I picked my black corset top, black jeans, black boots and my black gloves. I dressed in silence and I felt as if someone stole the life from me.

"No this is not it" Hiei said looking at me with deep caring eyes.

"Oh right yes how could I forget once Sonya leaves you high and dry again you'll be back for me" I hissed with venom. Pain crossed his face and I went and sat in my bed. Hiei walked out of the room and I once again broke down. I heard a knock on my door but didn't bother to answer and then I smelt Kurama. I looked up at him and he tried to smile but he was sad also so he merely wrapped his arms around me.

"Botan wants you downstairs" He said standing me up and walking me out the door. Once downstairs I saw Sonya all over Hiei.

"So what game do you wanna play first" Botan asked

"Seven minutes in heaven" Sonya giggled.

"She wasn't ask you" I said darkly.

"Oh great your back. What didn't get the hint that Hiei wants me" she scoffed. That was the last straw, I pressed a button and the whole downstairs changed into a fighting arena.

"What the" Sonya said jumping up. I smirked at her and then grabbed her by the head of her hair a threw her against the wall. I was swallowed in the black light then as Akkuma I walked towards her.

"Come on if your so much better than me then get up and fight you little tramp" I snarled. Sonya stood up as if she was going to fight me, suddenly I appeared behind her and bit her, she fell to the ground in pain.

"Not so good now are ya" I laughed. Unexpectedly Sonya did a move that had me on the brink of death.

*How the hell* I thought. She flew towards me and I braced to die but Hiei appeared in front of me katana out and standing in a protective stance.

"One more move and your dead Sonya" Hiei said darkly.

"But you love me" she wined.

"No I love Itsu and only Itsu"

"Then why-"

"Because I wanted to know what was so special about you that fooled me into loving you…. I found nothing because theres nothing about you I could ever love" Hiei said "Now if you don't leave this very second I will kill you." In the blink of an eye she was gone and Hiei turned his attention to me.

"Are you okay kitten" he asked worried.

"Hunny!" Rikka yelled. Everyone else stared in confusion.

"Yellow phoenix born so young, heal me with the rays of sun" I whispered and my body became engulfed in yellow light. When the light disappeared I was myself again and I was completely healed. Hiei put the necklace back on me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" He said and I hugged him back and started to cry.

"I love you too" I replied.

"Yay party time" Botan shouted and the room yet again transformed to it's original glory.

'


End file.
